Wood and coal burning stoves having one or more hinged doors for access through a front opening are well known. The doors may include glass or screen to permit viewing of the fire. A glass door permits viewing of the fire while limiting the flow of air into the combustion region and also prevents sparks from flying out of the stove. A screen door permits viewing and prevents sparks from flying out of the stove, but does not limit air flow. The doors are hinged for opening for loading of fuel into the stove, for tending of the fire, for removal of ashes and the like.
In some instances, it is desirable to leave the stove doors open to enjoy the full effect of an open fire. In previous stoves, the doors have simply been left in an open position in which they extend outwardly into the room. The open doors have an unattractive appearance and can create a hazard. The open doors can be tripped over or bumped against, causing the risk of personal injury, and the doors themselves can be damaged.
It is known in the case of built-in fireplaces to provide doors which slide out of sight into a wall. Such construction is not practical in the case of a freestanding stove.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide improved wood, gas log and coal burning stoves.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide wood, gas log and coal burning stoves having hinged doors which are completely concealed when not in use.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a freestanding stove having storage compartments for storage of hinged doors when they are not in use.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide freestanding stoves which have an attractive appearance.